Welcome to the Other Wiki
"Welcome to the Other Wiki" is the 49th episode of Once Upon a Virus, as well as its fifth season's premiere. Summary In a twisted version of events, the Blood Wiccan Lady Junky and the Evil Bureaucrat Rena Charming prepare to marry; that is, until they're interrupted by the rebel Reginafan2626. Follow this warped reality as it continues to promise new twists and turns, skewing from what we think we might know about Wikia's inhabitants, while at the same time, in Storywik, Josh's family continues to mourn him, unaware of the fact that his body has risen again with Jdg98 now inhabiting it. He has some big plans, some of which concern newborn Julietfan2626, and it's up to our heroes to try and stop him. Plot The wedding march begins playing as the large chestnut doors of a lavish church are swung open, and on the other side, a beautiful woman in a gorgeous white dress is standing all alone. The massive crowd stand and go silent, contriving looks of admiration for their new ruler. At the altar of the church, a well-dressed and self-assured looking man awaits his blushing bride as she slowly approaches, looking a tad nervous. "Almost there," Lady Junky tells herself, inaudible to the guests, "Just keep smiling." Eventually, she makes it to her husband-to-be, and the people in the crowd take to their seats. Rena Charming pulls back Lady's veil, revealing her face to be quite a bit more made up than usual; her lips are redder and her eyes darker, while at the same time Rena appears more pale and ominous. Still, they make for a very gorgeous couple, and the bishop – Villain fan – then begins to conduct the ceremony. As he talks, so does the sysop couple, and soon enough he reaches the point where he must ask, "If anyone can think of any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Suddenly, the church doors are burst open as a middle-aged man wielding a scythe comes barging in, exclaiming, "I object!" The entire crowd is shocked beyond belief. "Father…" Lady snarls from the altar, recognizing Reginafan2626 immediately, "I had hoped you'd died by now." "Step away from him, Lady Junky!" Reginafan yells, his current garb greatly contrasting the eccentric blackness we're normally used to seeing him sport within the context of the Wikian world, "I cannot let this union of evil take place! I refuse to allow the people's oppression to continue!" "This is your father?" Rena asks, turning to his bride, and she nods meekly. "Well," the groom continues, "How rude of it was to not extend him a formal invitation." With that, Rena waves his hands, and the aforementioned eccentric blackness is seen taking him over. Any traces of his white wedding suit are replaced with black, a large and overcompensating crown adorns his head and a long cloak of ravens' feathers hangs from his shoulders. The Evil Bureaucrat stands there, as menacing as ever. "You don't scare me!" Reginafan yells, readying his scythe to do battle against the wicked force that is Rena Charming, but the latter just smiles cruelly, saying, "I don't have to scare you." He then whistles, and a large and vicious looking wolf is seen making its way past the altar, where the bishop Villain fan is meant to be standing but is suddenly nowhere to be seen. Lady appears uneasy as the wolf goes by her, and soon it stands by its masters side. "I have him to do that for me," the Evil Bureaucrat continues, then going to order his trusted pet: "Rockaboss, k—" "You brought that mangy mutt to our wedding?" Lady Junky yells, making her way in front of Rena and the wolf, interrupting the creature's command. "Step aside, Lady," Rena tries telling her, attempting to physically push her out of the way with his hand… but she doesn't budge. "Lady, don't make me sic Rockaboss on you," her groom warns, and Rocka growls at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "That's it," she declares, tearing away her dress and revealing a skimpy red Blood Wiccan uniform to be resting underneath, to the shock of everyone, "I can't do this anymore! You're too infuriating!" "You're a… a…" "A Wiki Witch of the East," Lady says, her red lips curling into a smile, "Yes." "Lady Junky…" Reginafan2626 tries addressing her from behind, but she turns to him and croaks, "Oh cram it, daddy. There's a reason you weren't invited. I only organized this whole thing so that I could get close enough to the Evil Bureaucrat to rip his heart out, but now that I'm here… it just doesn't feel worth the trouble." Rena appears angered by this level of betrayal, staring at Lady and making a fireball in his hand. However, she just laughs, melting herself into a puddle of blood and flowing her way out of the hall, past her father's feet. Reginafan and Rena are left facing one another now, and the former, scythe still in tow, asks the Evil Bureaucrat if he's ready to finish this. "But of course," says Rena, "Rockaboss… attack!" The wolf then charges at the rebel, who flashes his scythe and makes a cut in the beast's paw, to Rena's horror. Not wanting his favorite pet to get killed, the Bureau orders his retreat, then summoning his Chat Moderators to chase this intruder out of the palace – "Any one of you that brings me his head, you'll want for nothing for the rest of your lives!" Reginafan then proceeds to exit the church hall in a hurry as Black Mods grow hot on his trail, at the same time as Rena Charming uses his magic to heal Rockaboss' injury. Out in the hall, Reginafan turns a corner and finds himself ducking behind a pillar, meaning that all the Black Mods who're chasing him run right past. He smiles devilishly as his chance to infiltrate the castle has not yet been wasted. That same devilish smile makes itself known in the present day as Josh stands over his own grave, his eyes practically shining purple with Jdg98's consciousness having inhabited his corpse. Following his declaration that it is so on, he has taken a few steps forward, but he stops suddenly when he senses something nearby. "Could it be…?" he asks himself as he takes a large intake of breath, despite the dead body he's in not really needing it. He then outstretches a hand to the right and, thanks to his magic, the mausoleum doors become unlocked and swing open, revealing Liz and Matthew to be inside. "Hiiiiii," Liz says, giving an awkward wave after having tried her best to stay quiet, "How're ya' doin' there, Mayor King?" "You two…" Jdg utters, using his magic to drag them forward. It isn't long before they are on their knees at his feet, shocked by his power. "Whoa…" Matthew utters, "No wonder you were able to defeat Jdg98." "Defeat?!" Jdg billows, "Him defeat me?! I am Jdg98, you blithering idiot!" He stomps Reginafan's scythe against the ground in anger, while Liz is just trying her best to look into her Messiah's eyes. She sees all that purple consuming them and slowly rises to her feet. "It really is you…" she weeps with joy. She then looks to see Joshua King's open grave, and figures out that Jdg possessed the former Bureaucrat's carcass. "Whoa…" Matthew utters again, "No wonder Reginfan2626 was unable to defeat you." He tries standing up like Liz but Jdg's magic is keeping his knees glued to the ground, with the purple-eyed monster telling him, "Nice try, nitwit." "Might I just say, sire, that if you had to move bodies then this one was a particularly good choice," Liz adds, and Jdg says, "Thank you. But I'm not a fan of the outfit." He is referring to the muddy suit that Josh was buried in. "No…" he continues, "This body is used to being… adorned." With that, the suit begins to morph into black velvet and other fine materials, until eventually Reginafan2626's body is sporting exactly what he used to wear when he was the Evil Bureaucrat back in Wikia. A cloak of raven feathers has formed, silver buttons have developed, and leather gloves maintain a tight grip on that well-sharpened scythe. To top it all off, a golden crown sits upon Jdg's head, and he takes another large intake of unneeded breath as he comments, "That's better." However, he suddenly cowers in pain, and Matthew finds himself able to stand up as the so-called Messiah's magic stops affecting him. "Sire…" Liz worries, trying to help, but Jdg orders his redheaded lackey not to move, getting back to his full composure by himself. "What was that?" Matthew wonders, and Jdg reveals, "This corpse… it's still decaying. I'm not sure it can sustain me and my magic much longer. I can feel my powers depleting." "Well, we have the Modem back at our base," Liz reveals, "Perhaps we could use it to transfer someone's life energies into you?" She then turns to Matthew, who's studied the Modem, and asks him if that would work; he believes so, but is unsure of just whose life energies would be strong enough to sustain someone like him; "I mean… it'd have to be someone as powerful as you…" Jdg smiles devilishly again, having an idea. Julietfan2626 smiles up at her father, Rena Charming, as the conjoined wake for Josh and Emma continues inside The Sword and Hammer. The baby's mother, meanwhile, is clanging a fork against her glass, hoping to catch everyone's attention. When they're caught, Justine raises the glass and says to those in attendance, "I'd like to raise a toast… to my father… to Emma… and to everyone we've lost." The words "to everyone we've lost" echo around the room as everyone drinks in remembrance of the wake's honourees, and Rachel, who's sitting at the bar with Joe, notices that Joanna looks particularly sad. She wonders if perhaps she should go over and comfort her, but before Joe can advise her on the matter Joanna has already gotten up and left, unable to handle this sort of atmosphere following the death of her daughter. Rachel looks guilty now, while Justine sits back down next to Rena and takes her baby into her arms, kissing her on the forehead. "He was a good man, in the end," Rena assures his wife. "He was, wasn't he?" Justine smiles, comforted by the knowledge. "And at least we know there'll be no Virus looming over us this time," the blacksmith jokes, referring to their newborn. Lady smirks at this, asking her husband if he remembers the time that her father tried raising taxes in the villages, only to realize that he'd already stolen all their money. It isn't long before Joe sees his parents laughing over Reginafan2626's various evil antics, and he takes a break from soothing Rachel's soul – allowing Tiago to serve her a drink – in order to go ask them what they're talking about. "Oh, we're just thinking back to the time that your grandfather tried to slit my throat in my sleep," Rena giggles, remembering it all with remarkable fondness. Joe raises an eyebrow. Rena the Evil Bureaucrat is seen sleeping in his lush Bureau-size bed in the Other Wiki, not waking up when Reginafan2626 enters his room, still wielding that scythe of his. However, just as the blond rebel goes to swing his sharpened blade down into his archenemy's throat, Rena's eyes suddenly spring open and he uses his magic to freeze the weapon in motion. "Guards!" the Evil Bureaucrat calls out, and a myriad of Black Mods soon filter into the bedroom. One of them plucks Reginafan's scythe from midair while the rest focus on dragging the man himself out of the room, on strict orders from Rena to throw him into the dungeons. "He never would've made it this far if Queso was working the late shift tonight!" he yells as his new prisoner is dragged away. Reginafan2626 is next seen being tossed into one of the bleakest cells of the entire castle's dungeons. The Black Mods quickly lock the cell door and make themselves scarce, leaving the rebel with nothing left to do except begin plotting his escape. He receives a jolt of fear when he notices a skeleton lying on the muddy ground, with the person it belonged to apparently having starved to death down here, but Reginafan makes do with what he's got, apologizing to his fellow prisoner before stealing his bare thigh bone and using it to begin whacking against the bars. Nothing much happens, and Reginafan is lacking the energy to continue; just as he's about to give up though, dropping the bone and taking a moment to breathe heavy, a bright light is seen shining from down the corridor. He can't quick tell what's emanating it, despite how hard he tries to look, but it's okay, because the source of the light is eager to meet him. Before long, a pair of insect-like wings hover just outside of the cell, and a sparkle later the fairy DeviousPeep is standing opposite Reginafan2626, dressed in a dark shade of pink and smiling widely as she tucks her wings away and stops emitting her bright glow. "Who are you?" he wonders, and she introduces herself by name, saying that she's there to rescue him. When he asks why, she simply replies that she believes in his cause, then telling him to stand back as she points her fairy wand at the keyhole and blasts it open with her pink and glittery brand of magic. The door opens, and Reginafan2626 is free. "Thank you," he tells the fairy, and she assures him that it's no trouble; "Now get going… you have an Evil Bureaucrat to overthrow." "Right," Reginafan nods, running off down the hall, and DeviousPeep proceeds to shrink herself as her wings re-emerge and she heads on out of the open window at the other end of the dungeon. She flies just outside of the castle's perimeter before landing in the cover of the forest close by. Growing again, another bright figure comes out of hiding and asks Peep if she did it. "Yes, I did it," Peep assures, "He's free. And I told you that you didn't have to come with me." "What can I say?" asks Dlrgirl75, a trainee fairy dressed all in yellow, "I worry about you." Peep smiles as she and her co-worker proceed to begin making their way back to Community Central. Peep of the present, meanwhile, makes her way into her apartment after having left her daughter's wake. She slams the door behind herself, angry and pained, before collapsing to the floor in tears. "Why didn't you let me do it instead?!" she yells at Josh, who isn't there, "Why did you get to be the one who died?!"She begins banging her feet against the ground, exclaiming that now she's lost everything, and it's all her fault. "I started this," she weeps, "I made Jdg… it's my fault… it's all my—" she chokes in all her saddened fury, managing to crawl her way to her feet and take a few steps forward. In an attempt to calm herself, she begins to take deep breaths… but then a flash of rage causes her to fire jets of red lightning off in two opposite directions; one accomplishes very little over in the kitchen, while the other knocks the painting off the wall which hides her safe. Upon seeing it, she squints through her tears, walking towards it and entering the code which allows it to open. "Well," she says, staring at all of the magical ingredients, "Maybe I don't have to lose everything…" She grabs a bunch of the ingredients along with a dusty old spell book, proceeding to prepare a cauldron atop the stove. The book is open next to her as she lights a fire beneath the cauldron, turned to a page which is entitled, "Love potion". Like Joanna, Matthew is also reading a book, seeming frustrated. Liz kisses him on the forehead, telling him to keep researching the ways in which the Modem – which is resting on the table – can be wielded before heading on out into another part of the old town bakery, where Jdg is waiting. "I just…" Liz starts, getting him to turn to her, "I just want you to know what an honor it is to be standing here, in your presence. I mean, the opportunity to serve you in your ultimate plan, it's just…" "I know," Jdg assures, "You are a trusted ally, ImmaGleek." She is so happy to hear this that she almost tears up, telling her Messiah, "I was the first one to hold you, you know. In my arms, when you were a baby. I, um, I delivered you." "I suppose a 'thank you' is in order," Jdg says, but before he can go on to actually say it, Matthew can be heard exclaiming from the other room, "Yes! I found it! A way to transfer life energies using the Modem; it's in here!" "That's your queue," Jdg tells Liz. "Hm?" she replies, and Jdg explains to her, "You have just become the person I trust most. And, on that note, I have a very special job for you…" Liz appears both touched and excited. In the Other Wiki, ImmaGleek congratulates herself on a job well done as she successfully sneaks into Rena Charming's dark palace. She herself is dark, having swathed herself in black armor, but not like those of the Black Mods working for the Bureau; no, ImmaGleek is a Dark Mod, and right now she's on a mission to steal as much as she can from the richest man in Wikia. She makes her way to the sysop treasury, skilfully picking the lock with one of her hairpins, and soon enough she's grabbing handfuls of gold and shoving them into a sack (evidently bigger on the inside) which she then slings over her shoulder. Just as she's about to leave, however, another treasure catches her eye: Reginafan2626's scythe, which was tossed into the treasury following his arrest. She takes it with her as she exits the room… but then she's met by its owner. Reginafan2626 is sneaking his way back through the castle, and Dark Mod ImmaGleek takes one look at him and assumes that he's a fellow thief. "Come to get sloppy seconds, eh?" she questions, to his confusion. He then notices the scythe in her hand and asks, "What are you doing with that?" "I took it," she says proudly, "But I can't be having my cover blown, so… now I'm gonna have to take something else: your life." Reginafan appears fearful as the outlaw threatens him with his own scythe. "And that scythe of his," Tiago is saying at the wake, having joined in, along with a number of other guests, the reminiscence of Josh. They all laugh nostalgically, save for Rachel, who tells Joe that she's going to be heading home now and will meet her there. She exits The Sword and Hammer as the storytelling continues, with Joe beginning to talk about something that happened while he and his grandfather were stranded in Wikia with Prima and James; however, he stops suddenly when everyone goes silent, then turning to see the reason why. "Well don't stop on my account," says Liz, having walked on in through the smashed window, "If you wanted to keep me out, you should've gotten that fixed." Everyone remains silent as she approaches the circle of guests which has formed. "No complaints? Alright-y then. Since y'all've gone all silent, I guess it's my turn to tell my favorite Josh story. I mean, that's what we're all doing, right? I guess, if I just had to pick, my all-time fave Reginafan moment would have to be… hmm… I know: when he rose from the dead as Jdg98. Yeah. That was pretty awesome." This is met by gasps, and Joe stands up and tells her that she's lying. "Am I?" she asks, "Jdg98 isn't one of your little internet accounts, Joe. He doesn't just disappear, and he never will. What's that thing they always say? You can't keep a good Messiah down? Well, they don't really 'say' it, but I guess I just did, so there's that." "What are you doing here?" Joe demands, deadly serious, and his ex-girlfriend comments, "My, my, such angry! I'd find it almost sexy if you weren't so unappealing now that you don't have all that power stored away in your brain. As it is I'm pretty dry." "Get out!" Rena yells, getting to his feet as well as his wife holds their baby close to her chest, afraid. "Ohai," Liz says, turning to her old boss, "Daddy's stepping in, is he? Well I'd pipe down if I were you, daddy. My bot's been in your head, remember? I know all your dirty little secrets." "No…" Lady utters, to the confusion of Joe, but Liz looks at the blonde and assures, "Yes. But enough gossiping. I'm not here to expose the two of you. No… I'm here to recover something very important for my hunni." She takes a vial of green powder from her pocket; the guests at the wake cower a little, fearful of what it might do. Even Rocky the stray dog cowers in the corner of the room. "Oh, relax," Liz tells them, "It's harmless, right Lady? I believe you've seen it used before. It's the same stuff DeviousPeep used to teleport away with your first baby after it was born; I was lucky enough to have Didi whip up a batch back when she was in my employ, and now? Well, now it's going to take your second baby as well." Liz steps forward and sprinkles the dust over Julietfan2626's forehead before any move against her has any time to be made. She allows some to spill on the floor as well, making it so that both she and the baby vanish in a large cloud of green mist. "My baby…" Justine utters, staring down at her now empty arms and immediately bursting into uncontrollable tears, "MY BABY!!" Lady Junky, in her Blood Wiccan uniform, is seen rising from blood as she makes her way back into Rena's castle in the Other Wiki, turning to see Reginafan2626 and ImmaGleek about to do battle. The latter tries striking her opponent with the scythe, but he manages to grab hold of the wood of the handle and wrestle it away from her, forcing her to turn to her sword as an alternative. Once she unsheathes it, the two blades clash, and Lady Junky looks annoyed, holding out her hands and using her magic to make them both drop their weapons as they become pinned against separate walls. "Will you two shush?!" she exclaims through whisper, "What if that racket you were making had woken up the—" Suddenly, she hears a familiar snarl, glancing to see that the vicious wolf Rockaboss has wandered into the room, preceding his master. "I sense my ears were about to burn," the Evil Bureaucrat says as he stomps his way into the room. Lady's magic stops pinning Reginafan and Imma against the wall. Rocka still snarls, but Rena knows he can't do much harm to someone of Lady's ability. Instead, he directs his hound's attention to the two people who've just dropped to the floor, whispering in his ear, "Sic." With that, Rockaboss begins chasing Reginafan2626 and ImmaGleek out of the castle, not giving them so much as a chance to pick up their weapons before they begin running. "Out of my way!" ImmaGleek yells, pushing Reginafan down to the ground so as to keep the wolf distracted. However, he is suddenly pulled into a nearby bush, and Rockaboss just continues to chase the Dark Mod. The person who saved Reginafan, meanwhile, asks if he's okay. "Yes, DisneyMeerkats," he tells his faithful troll sidekick, "I'm perfectly okay. I take it you came to rescue me?" The troll answers affirmatively as they both get to their feet, wondering if he did any damage to the Evil Bureaucrat. "No," Reginafan admits, "But I sense that Lady Junky is about to…" Back inside the castle, Rena Charming and Lady Junky face off. He throws a fireball at her but she catches it in her fist and extinguishes it with ease, causing him to try and strangle her telekinetically. It works, at first, but as he begins to choke the life out of the Blood Wiccan, she manages to outstretch her hand and make it so that red lightning goes surging through him. He screams, letting her go, and then she picks the scythe up from off the ground, using the same magic to wielded against Reginafan and Imma when she pins Rena against the wall. She approaches him with the scythe in tow, smiling as she looks like she's about to use it to carve out his heart, but now that she's here… "I don't sense anything innately magical about your heart at all. It's… it's ordinary!" she says in a huff, stomping her bare foot. "Speak for yourself," Rena utters, breaking her enchantment and attempting to throw another fireball at her. However, all it manages to do is hit the wall as she quickly takes out a vial of green powder and uses it to teleport away, scythe in tow. Rena Charming appears enraged. Renato Smith appears similarly enraged as he, his wife and his son all march down the streets of Storywik, on their way to the bakery to get Julietfan2626 back. He is wielding a sword, while Joe has his bow and a quiver of arrows handy. "We're coming to get you, my child," Lady promises, a passionate fire burning behind her innocent eyes as she makes an equally passionate fire appear in her hand with magic. Julietfan, meanwhile, is crying loudly as Liz hands her to Jdg98, who thanks his lackey as he holds his host's granddaughter over the Modem, which has been displayed on a more open-roomed table. He activates it with his depleting supply of magic and it begins to charge up, with Brad's old fairy wand having been placed next to it for a bit of extra kick. It's taking a while to get going, and, in the meantime, Jdg announces that he senses some nearby disturbances, telling Liz to go check on it. "Right away," she nods. Joe, Rena and Lady have made it to the bakery, but before the latter is able to open the door, it's answered by Liz, who tells them, "Sorry, we're no accepting visitors today. Come back later?" She tries closing the door but Justine blocks it with her foot, telling the bot-possessed redhead, "I don't think so. I'm looking for my daughter." With that, she punches Liz in the face, hard, causing the former Chat Mod's nose to start gushing blood as she falls backwards and hits her head against the floor, in pain. The three heroes then storm on inside, seeing Jdg in Josh's body as he holds Julietfan above the now glowing Modem. "Oh, my God…" Joe utters, "It's true." "Well if it isn't my old house," Jdg says as he turns to face Joe, "As you can see, I've recently acquired some new accommodation, so you aren't needed any longer. Matthew!" Matthew comes running into the room upon his summons, and Jdg magics a sword into his hand for him to wield against the trio, weakening him some. Rena goes to strike Matthew with his sword and so he blocks the attack; however, he doesn't fight back particularly stoutly, and when Rena gets into a position where he's able to knock the weapon out of Matthew's hand, Matthew allows him to do so with relative ease, not really caring and simply backing up against the wall as a bored spectator. "You're too late," Jdg smiles, freezing Joe, Rena and Lady to the spot, "The Modem's ready…" Indeed, the magical device begins glowing a lot more brightly as its charge completes, and Jdg holds the baby closer to it, ready to harvest her life force… but then Joe, Rena and Lady become unstuck, because Jdg's magic is weak right now, and he crumples in pain. Joe sees an opportunity and he goes for it; he snatches his baby sister from the arms of his dead grandfather, handing her to a relieved Justine, and then uses one of his arrows to stab Jdg right in the heart. "No!" Jdg exclaims through Josh's lips as he looks down at his bleeding chest wound, then using whatever strength he has in him to make it so that he, Liz, Matthew and the fully-charged Modem all vanish in a flurry of black smoke. This causes them to appear outside Josh's mayoral mansion, and Liz, who's just woken up after her severe punch to the face, is shocked to see that her Messiah is bleeding. "Sire!" she yells, rushing to his aid as he collapses to the ground. Matthew seems pretty nonchalant toward the whole thing. He then looks to see the Modem, which is acting strange. "Why's it doing that?" he wonders, "Unless…" "It's transferring the life force," Jdg realizes, taking hold of the glowing object and receiving a large rush of energy. Color returns to his cheeks as his newly restored magic allows him to both heal the hole in his chest and repair the stitching of his damaged waistcoat. He even heals Liz's broken nose. "But how?" Liz wonders. "Some of that baby's life energy must already have been inside," Jdg reckons. "Right," Matthew recalls, "When I used it to speed up the blonde chick's pregnancy." "That's amazing," Liz weeps, and Jdg agrees with her as he makes his way to his feet, staring at his mayoral mansion and commenting, "The bakery may have been nice enough for the Maleficent Seven, but this is a base befitting a Bureaucrat." He waves his hand and the door swings open. Rachel clasps her hands together as she kneels beside her bed back at her apartment, in the prayer position. "So…" she begins, "I've never been the most religious person, and I don't exactly have a God to pray to, so I'm just gonna pray to you. I hope that's okay. You were my best friend for so long, provided the inspiration I needed to start living my life… but right now, I could really use some guidance. See, things with Joanna have gotten kind of… complicated." Speaking of, Joanna is currently sitting on a tree branch, watching Rachel through her bedroom window. She's dressed in her Blood Wiccan uniform, and has a vial of pink liquid in her hand. It's the love potion she was earlier seen preparing; she looks about ready to use it on Rachel. She takes it and she uncorks the lid… but she sees her ex-girlfriend, kneeling there, praying… and she can't do it. She's too innocent. Too pure. Too loved to be tricked like this. Joanna tears up as she puts the top back on the vial, then crushing it in her hand and turning it to dust with her magic. Her hand bleeds a little but it's no matter, for after one last tearful look at her true love her entire body turns to blood, and she drips her way down the tree before flowing home. "So yeah… if you could just get back to me whenever, that'd be super helpful," Rachel says as she concludes her prayer, then looking to the photograph of Mary which sits on her bedside table (next to a photograph of Joanna which has been placed face down). "A-Mary," she adds, a variation of the usual "Amen", as her prayer to her long-lost friend reaches its end. However, she quickly re-clasps her hands and says, "P.S. I miss you lots. Okay, now I'm done." With that, her cell phone begins to ring, and she takes it from out of her pocket to see that Joe's sent her a text. Rena and Lady are at The Sword and Hammer, happy to have their baby back. "So, now that that's over," says the former, "Do you think Liz was bluffing when she said she knew about… our secret?" "I can only hope," Justine replies, kissing Julietfan2626 on the forehead as she rocks her to sleep. Jdg, meanwhile, enters his mansion with Liz and Matthew, flicking on the light with his magic and becoming quickly impressed by the interior design. "This body really knew how to live it up," he says, "I think I'm gonna like it in here… for now." Joanna returns to her apartment, forming from blood, when she's a knock at the door. She quickly throws on some strewn-about clothes to cover her Wiccan uniform and answers the door to Joe. "What are you doing here?" she wonders, and Joe tells her, "I was in a situation today where I needed my bow and arrow, and it made me think… what would Emma want done with hers? Anyway, I thought I'd bring these to you." He proceeds to hand Joanna her daughter's bow and quiver, and the Blood Wiccan tears up even more upon receiving them, thanking Joe for this leftover piece of her late daughter and then giving him a hug. Julietfan2626 is placed on a play mat in the backroom of the bar as Rena and Lady go to continue discussing their predicament. Before they're able, however, they hear Rachel enter, explaining that she got a text from Joe to meet him there; "Where is he?" she wonders. "Here," Joe says as he returns from Joanna's apartment. And then Joanna herself walks in, and there's an awkward silence for a moment; one which Rachel decides to ignore. "So is it true?" she asks Joe, "What you said in your text?" "Yes," he utters, "Jdg inhabited Josh's body and… rose again." The former genie covers her gawped mouth with her hand, wondering where he is now. Joe explains that he stabbed him with an arrow, but he's not sure whether or not that kept him down. "Well, there's only one thing that can be used to defeat him," says Peep, "The Staff of Peace. You guys have it, right?" "Yes," Rena recalls, "Back here." The five of them head into the backroom where they see that the Staff of Peace is being used as a toy by Julietfan2626. It's bonded to her now, meaning only she is able to use it. "Oh crap…" says Joe, while Rena turns to his wife and asks, "Are we bad parents?" She is silent, merely worried. Lady Junky can be seen returning to her Blood Wiccan church in the Other Wiki, where a man is waiting. "How did it go?" he asks her excitedly, to which she exclaims, "You lied to me, UFO Editor!" "I said you could call me Jimmy," he reminds her, but Lady doesn't care, continuing in yelling, "You told me that Rena Charming's heart was a key ingredient in the spell I need to cast to get to Earth, but that thing is… unremarkable, dammit!" "Really? 'Cause you seem to be remarking about it pretty loudly right now…" Jimmy Cerf/UFO Editor points out, to her rage. "Look," he says, "I just wanted to get things back on track… and it seems I failed." Lady looks confused at this, and even more so when he adds, "If only it was your son standing here playing the role of a savior and not me; alas…" Boston, Massachusetts A little ways down the road… Joseph Kahn can be seen residing in a small, one-storey house in Our World, caring for his baby sister, Juliet. A pair of feet can be seen making their way up the front porch, approaching the front door… Joe is alerted by a sudden knock at the door, prompting him to put Juliet down in her crib to go answer it. The person's feet jolt impatiently as the person to whom they belong waits for Joe. And then… Joe opens the door to Natalia Grant, although he shows no signs that he recognizes her. "Jdg98," she says, seeming urgent, "My name is MaryPierceLopez. I need to tell you about the Virus…" Joe doesn't know how to react. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres